


Una vita insieme

by Ellygattina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Ispirata ai bellissimi prompt del Writober 2020, una raccolta su vari momenti della vita di Sam e Dean da quando erano bambini in poi. Le storie non seguiranno un ordine cronologico.Day 1: LunaDay 2: DomesticDay 3: PagineDay 6: CordaDay 7: BromanceDay 8: OcchioDay 11: FavolaDay 14: TombaDay 15: IncensoDay 18: FotografiaDay 19: TerroreDay 22: Night club[...](Raccolta presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	1. Chapter 1

_**Day 1 : Luna** _

Un Sam ragazzino, incapace di prendere sonno, si alzò dal letto con un sospiro e si sistemò accanto alla finestra. Era una bella serata, ma era appena sorta la luna piena e Dean era fuori con il padre a caccia di lupi mannari. Lui era rimasto al motel perché giudicato ancora troppo giovane, ma quasi quasi avrebbe preferito essere in giro con loro. Non che gli piacesse il lavoro di John Winchester, ma era in ansia per il fratello e dopo anni passati insieme in quelle squallide stanze di posti sempre diversi era una vera tortura rimanere da solo ad aspettare, augurandosi di vederli tornare a breve tutti interi. Purtroppo, il più delle volte, l'attesa era lunga e Sam, nonostante le frequenti telefonate di Dean, che a giudicare dal tono sembrava essere nelle sue stesse condizioni, si preoccupava sempre di più, tornando a respirare davvero nell'esatto momento in cui si accertava con i suoi occhi che era tutto a posto. Solo ora capiva cosa provasse il fratello mentre aspettavano insieme il padre e per un attimo desiderò avere accanto qualcuno che lo consolasse ingenuamente, magari senza neanche sapere, ancora, la verità, come tante volte aveva fatto lui. Subito dopo, però, si disse amaramente che non sarebbe stato giusto condannare un altro bambino a una vita simile, e tornò quindi a concentrarsi sul paesaggio fuori dalla finestra con l'ennesimo sospiro della serata e il cuore più pesante.  
A un certo punto un rumore in lontananza, provocato probabilmente dal vento che si era alzato poco prima, lo fece sobbalzare e nella sua testa tornarono subito immagini degne dei peggiori incubi che per poco non gli fecero partire una chiamata ad un'ora improponibile per controllare che Dean fosse ancora sano e salvo. All'ultimo, però, si ricordò che la suoneria avrebbe potuto essergli fatale in certi momenti della caccia e non voleva nemmeno farlo preoccupare più di quanto non fosse già. Suo fratello poteva infatti mentire così bene a tutti da convincere persino se stesso, ma lui era sicurissimo che non fosse in realtà così entusiasta di accompagnare il padre come voleva far credere. Si bloccò quindi un attimo prima di schiacciare il tasto verde e lentamente, senza neanche guardare l'oggetto tra le sue mani, lo appoggiò di nuovo accanto a sé, afflosciandosi poi sul davanzale con un lieve lamento. Sapeva già che, molto probabilmente, quella notte non ci sarebbe stato verso di dormire, quindi tanto valeva mettersi comodo alla finestra a guardarsi intorno, augurandosi di non vedere John che riportava a casa il fratello, ferito più o meno gravemente, come era già successo altre volte, purtroppo, da quando mesi prima aveva preso l'infausta decisione di portarlo con sé per istruirlo sul campo.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Mi dispiace di aver fatto soffrire (per l'ennesima volta) il povero Sam, ma spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta comunque e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. Spero proprio di non deludervi con le prossime storie e che continuerete a seguirmi fino alla fine. :)  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la raccolta è ispirata ai bellissimi prompt del Writober 2020, a cui sto provando a partecipare per la prima volta con ben due tabelle (sì, amo mettermi nei guai XD). Questa raccolta svilupperà (insieme ad altre nei fandom di Harry Potter, Naruto e la serie tv MacGyver 2016) la seconda tabella, mentre la prima la trovate, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, nella raccolta “Frammenti di noi” nel fandom di Edens Zero. Grazie in anticipo a chi deciderà di dare un'occhiata anche a quella. *^* <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di aver detto tutto, per il momento, quindi tolgo il disturbo prima che l'angolo autrice diventi davvero più lungo della storia. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima flash e grazie ancora per tutto.  
Un bacio e buonanotte per dopo,  
Ellygattina


	2. Day 2: Domestic

_**Day 2 : Domestic** _

Il piccolo Sam, da che aveva memoria, aveva sempre visto Dean occuparsi delle faccende domestiche e per questo svegliarsi la mattina con suo fratello che cucinava gli dava sempre l'illusione di essere a casa. Non si rendeva conto allora che quello non era certo un compito per un bambino poco più grande di lui, e si alzava sempre con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra che l'altro ricambiava scrutandolo nel frattempo con attenzione per controllare che stesse bene. Non riusciva a farne a meno, Dean, troppo preso dalla sua missione di occuparsi del fratellino in assenza del padre per accorgersi che ne avrebbe avuto bisogno lui stesso.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! In realtà non sono molto sicura di questa drabble, ma spero si capisca quello che avevo in mente. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora mi dileguo. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buona serata!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	3. Day 3: Pagine

_**Day 3 : Pagine** _

Il piccolo Sam ci era rimasto decisamente male quando Dean era uscito arrabbiato dal motel lasciandolo solo, ma si consolò un po' al pensiero che avrebbe potuto approfittarne per dare un'occhiata al diario del padre che aveva trovato per caso sotto il letto. Per ragioni che gli sfuggivano, infatti, il fratello non aveva mai voluto dirgli nulla al riguardo, limitandosi a nasconderlo fuori dalla sua portata ogni volta che gli chiedeva spiegazioni, ma ora avrebbe scoperto tutto.  
Soddisfatto e pieno di aspettativa, si sedette sul materasso e lo aprì incuriosito, iniziando a leggere, con qualche difficoltà, le annotazioni del padre, ma ben presto i suoi occhi si spalancarono per l'orrore e le manine tremanti e sudate dovettero stringere con più forza il diario per evitare che cadesse. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di trovarvi descritti mostri terribili con tanto di prove della loro esistenza, ma a dispetto della paura e delle ondate di nausea per certi particolari, non osò interrompere la lettura. Pagina dopo pagina, continuò quella lenta discesa nel mondo degli orrori in cerca di chissà cosa. Sentiva infatti che quelle informazioni lo riguardavano da vicino, in qualche strano modo, e più andava avanti, più si convinceva che in quel volume ci fosse qualcosa di importante che doveva assolutamente conoscere.  
Soltanto la scoperta che la morte della madre fosse stata tutt'altro che un incidente riuscì a farlo vacillare per alcuni lunghi minuti, durante i quali rimase seduto sul letto a piangere e tremare per la paura di essere attaccato anche lui da un mostro simile, ma il desiderio di conoscenza o chissà cos'altro lo portò comunque a proseguire fino all'ultima pagina.  
Solo allora, sconvolto e spaventato come non mai, si decise a mettere via quel diario che avrebbe fatto meglio a lasciare dov'era, affrettandosi a nasconderlo sotto il cuscino appena sentì il rumore dei passi di Dean fuori dalla porta.  
Si sforzò quindi di sembrare normale, ma il fratello, purtroppo o per fortuna, si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava e ben presto Sam confessò, con più rabbia del dovuto, ciò che aveva scoperto.  
Come sospettava, il maggiore non fu contento di sapere che gli aveva disobbedito, ma il più piccolo accolse quasi con gioia la sua ramanzina, che gli diede per un attimo l'illusione di essere tornato alla normalità prima che questi, sia pure a malincuore, confermasse che era tutto vero, facendolo sprofondare nella disperazione anche più di prima. Non gli permise però di stringerlo a sé e consolarlo come tante volte aveva fatto negli anni, preferendo invece rielaborare da solo le informazioni nel tentativo di assorbire il colpo.  
Quella notte Sam andò a dormire soddisfatto, in un certo senso, per essere stato messo a parte del grande segreto dei Winchester, ma questo non gli impedì di pensare, con estrema angoscia, che la sua pallida imitazione di infanzia si fosse appena conclusa nel peggiore dei modi, né di sognare che gli orrori contenuti nelle pagine del diario prendessero vita e iniziassero a inseguirlo per ogni dove, come poi avrebbero fatto, fin troppo spesso, di lì a pochi anni.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! La storia non mi è venuta come pensavo, ma spero vi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Mi ero dimenticata di dirvelo ieri, ma nel fandom di Edens Zero (sempre su AO3 ed Efp) sto continuando anche la raccolta “Frammenti di noi” per l'altra tabella del Writober che ho deciso di sviluppare. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	4. Day 6: Corda

_**Day 6 : Corda** _

I mutaforma erano sempre stati tra le creature peggiori in assoluto per Dean e la brillante idea di uno di loro di sostituirsi a suo fratello per cercare di ucciderlo non aveva certo giovato alla loro reputazione. Fortunatamente l'essere si era tradito, a un certo punto, e il maggiore dei Winchester, seguendolo, aveva ottenuto la prova definitiva.  
Non era stato facile però costringerlo a rivelare cosa avesse fatto al vero Sam e ci era voluta tutta la sua forza di volontà per ferirlo più volte, ignorando i lamenti e gli occhioni da cucciolo del suo “fratellino”, per poi trovare il coraggio di pugnalarlo al cuore. Quella in particolare era stata un'impresa titanica che l'aveva lasciato per svariati minuti con il fiato corto e le mani tremanti a cercare di scacciare quelle immagini orribili senza riuscirci. Era sicurissimo di non aver fatto del male alla persona più cara che aveva al mondo, ma aveva appena visto avverarsi, in un certo senso, il suo incubo peggiore da che aveva memoria.  
Gli ci volle parecchio prima di ricordarsi che Sam era ancora prigioniero in chissà quali condizioni, ma a quel punto trovò la forza di dare le spalle ai disgustosi resti di quell'essere per andare in cerca del suo rifugio.  
Ripetendosi suo malgrado le istruzioni ricevute (che rischiavano ogni volta di bloccarlo di nuovo, viste le immagini a cui erano legate), arrivò infine nel posto giusto, dove iniziò a chiamare piano il nome del fratello.  
Non ricevette risposta e fu travolto da un'ondata di panico al pensiero che il mutaforma gli avesse mentito, e che quindi il suo Sammy fosse già morto, ma cercò di farsi forza e proseguire con tutti i sensi all'erta per captare anche il minimo segno della sua presenza. Comunque fossero andate le cose, doveva trovarlo al più presto e portarlo via di lì.  
Per fortuna, poco dopo, la luce della torcia illuminò una figura conosciuta e il giovane corse subito in quella direzione con il cuore in gola.  
Il fratellino era seduto a terra con le braccia legate dietro la schiena e la testa reclinata su una spalla, ma nonostante la quantità di sangue rappreso a lato del volto e la pelle più fredda del normale, due dita tremanti appoggiate sul collo gli dissero che la situazione non era grave come sembrava. Il maggiore dei Winchester si affrettò quindi a slegarlo dal sostegno a cui era assicurato strappandogli un gemito in risposta a quel lieve movimento.  
«Dean?» mormorò questi confuso un attimo dopo, aprendo a fatica gli occhi con una smorfia di dolore per essere certo che la presenza accanto a sé non fosse solamente un sogno.  
«Va tutto bene, Sammy, è finita» lo rassicurò, prendendogli le mani per osservare i polsi che sanguinavano. A quanto pareva, il più giovane aveva cercato di liberarsi, una volta svegliatosi in quel seminterrato, ma la corda l'aveva solo ferito senza cedere e Dean si sentì ancora più in colpa per averci messo tanto ad accorgersi dello scambio.  
Nel tentativo di rimediare, afferrò uno strofinaccio all'apparenza pulito che si trovava lì vicino e lo usò per tamponargli i polsi con la maggiore delicatezza possibile, per poi aiutarlo a rialzarsi, sorreggendolo quando lo vide oscillare paurosamente.  
Un attimo dopo Sam, ripresosi dal lieve giramento di testa, cercò di convincerlo che poteva camminare da solo, ma il fratello non volle saperne, insistendo per accompagnarlo fino alla macchina e medicargli personalmente le ferite quando arrivarono al motel.  
Il più giovane non sembrava molto d'accordo, ma alla fine si arrese, cercando di non mostrargli la sua sofferenza. Sapeva che Dean si sentiva in colpa per non essere corso subito a liberarlo, permettendogli di ferirsi in quel modo nel vano tentativo di riuscire a scappare con le sue forze, e cercò quindi di concentrarsi invece sulla delicatezza delle sue cure. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma in fondo gli piaceva quel tocco apparentemente brusco che da sempre bastava da solo a farlo sentire meglio in qualunque situazione, e a un certo punto si ritrovò a sorridere intenerito mentre lo osservava. Chino su di lui, era ovvio infatti che ci stesse mettendo il massimo impegno per pulire e disinfettare il tutto, compresi i piccoli graffi dovuti al trasporto o alla caduta quando il mutaforma l'aveva fatto svenire, prima di fasciargli con attenzione la testa e i polsi.  
«Ti porto un antidolorifico» gli disse alla fine, accortosi dalla sua espressione che il colpo usato ore prima per stordirlo doveva fargli più male di quanto pensasse.  
Sam, contrariamente al solito, si limitò a sorridere e mettersi più comodo sul materasso morbido senza protestare ma Dean vide benissimo la gratitudine nel suo sguardo prima che chiudesse gli occhi in cerca di sollievo.  
L'aveva fatto attendere un po' troppo, ma anche questa volta, per fortuna, era riuscito a salvarlo in tempo.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Non sono molto sicura di aver centrato il prompt, in realtà, ma spero che la prima storia veramente hurt/comfort della raccolta vi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Per tutti gli interessati, vi informo che nel fandom di Edens Zero, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, sto continuando anche la raccolta “Frammenti di noi” per l'altra tabella del Writober che ho deciso di sviluppare. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. Appuntamento a domani con la prossima storia e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	5. Day 7: Bromance

_**Day 7 : Bromance** _

Sam si svegliò di soprassalto ma per qualche secondo vide ancora l'orribile immagine di Jessica che bruciava sul soffitto di casa loro. Solo in seguito si accorse della mano che lo scuoteva e di una voce che lo chiamava.  
A quel punto si voltò ansimando e finalmente mise a fuoco il volto preoccupato di suo fratello e la stanza di un motel. Lo vide sospirare di sollievo quando capì che stava riemergendo dall'incubo che lo tormentava da giorni impedendogli di dormire.  
«Tutto bene?» chiese Dean, pur sapendo benissimo che non era così.  
«Sì» mormorò Sam per abitudine, sedendosi stancamente e domandandosi intanto, per un attimo, perché si ostinasse a negare il suo profondo malessere. A cosa sarebbe servito però ammetterlo? La sua Jessica era stata uccisa in un modo terribile mentre lui non era lì a proteggerla e non aveva nulla in mano che potesse condurlo al suo assassino.  
«Lo troveremo, vedrai» lo incoraggiò il più grande, appoggiandogli una mano sul ginocchio per attirare la sua attenzione, e il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo. Iniziava a dubitare che ci sarebbero riusciti, ma la sicurezza del fratello lo faceva comunque sentire meglio. Rimpiangeva spesso di averlo seguito quella sera, abbandonando al suo destino Jessica e gettando al vento tutto ciò per cui aveva lavorato negli ultimi anni, ma in momenti come quello si domandava come avesse fatto per tanto tempo senza di lui. Da quando era scappato di casa aveva negato persino a se stesso di sentirne la mancanza, eppure adesso era tornato a essere la figura fondamentale che era sempre stato prima di quella maledetta sera, quando il padre l'aveva cacciato senza che questi muovesse un dito per impedirlo. Era strano come fosse riuscito di colpo a passarci sopra, dimenticandosi quasi della rabbia e del dolore di allora nell'esatto momento in cui questi era apparso al suo fianco per portarlo via, praticamente di peso, dalla stanza che bruciava insieme a Jessica. Una parte di lui non poteva fare a meno di attribuirgliene indirettamente la colpa, ma pur essendo consapevole che in fondo Dean era felice di averlo di nuovo con sé, non riusciva ad arrabbiarsi né per questo né per essere stato costretto, da un istante all'altro, a tornare alla vita che in fondo aveva sempre odiato. Per anni si era illuso di poter dimenticare la caccia, i motel, i continui spostamenti e i mille pericoli che vi erano collegati, ma il passato era tornato a reclamarlo e la presenza del fratello era stranamente rassicurante.  
«Cerca di riposare ancora un po', Sammy. Hai bisogno di dormire» provò a richiamarlo il più grande, dopo un attimo di esitazione, quando vide che si alzava dal letto portando con sé il computer, rimasto fino a quel momento al suo fianco sulle coperte. Il sonno l'aveva colto infatti mentre faceva ricerche per il caso che stavano seguendo e Dean, per timore di svegliarlo, non aveva osato sfilarglielo dalle mani.  
«Ho dormito abbastanza, e comunque sono Sam» rispose lui piatto, dirigendosi verso il tavolo nella speranza che una posizione più scomoda bastasse a tenerlo sveglio.  
«Non è vero. Sono giorni che non ti fai una dormita decente» insistette l'altro, preoccupato, ignorando la seconda parte della frase. Una volta gli piaceva essere chiamato così e benché sapesse che aveva tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiato con lui, lo feriva comunque il tono un po' scostante che usava sempre per quelle parole. Di solito lasciava perdere e cambiava argomento ma ora sapeva di non poterselo permettere. Era andato più volte negli ultimi anni, come del resto loro padre, a controllare da lontano che stesse bene e sapeva con certezza che da quando li aveva abbandonati, era abituato a dormire molto di più. Da quando la sua ragazza era morta, però, era già tanto se riposava un paio d'ore di fila e non poteva continuare in quel modo. Non avrebbe sopportato di vederlo ammalarsi per colpa sua.  
«Non preoccuparti, va bene così» provò a rassicurarlo Sam, senza riuscirci neanche un po'.  
«Vieni qui» disse invece Dean, trascinandolo con sé sul piccolo divano della stanza e obbligandolo a sedersi al suo fianco.  
«Che stai facendo?» protestò il ragazzo, cercando invano di liberarsi. Non poteva negare che da un lato gli facesse piacere la vicinanza, soprattutto in quel momento, ma era passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che gli aveva permesso di coccolarlo e si sentiva in imbarazzo. Cosa gli era venuto in mente, così di colpo?  
«Tranquillo, non lo saprà nessuno. Cerca di riposare per qualche ora» insistette dolcemente il più grande, stringendolo a sé come avrebbe fatto anni prima. Per un attimo era stato tentato, in realtà, di sdraiarsi con lui su uno dei letti, dove sarebbero stati sicuramente più comodi, ma per fortuna era riuscito a fermarsi in tempo. Sam stava già cercando di sfuggirgli così, chiaramente imbarazzato, e in fondo Dean lo capiva. Erano cresciuti molto da quando si addormentavano in un solo letto per farsi coraggio a vicenda in assenza del padre e doveva riconoscere di non essersi comportato bene nei suoi confronti. Non aveva detto nulla la sera in cui John Winchester l'aveva cacciato e quando era ricomparso anni dopo senza alcun preavviso, la sua fidanzata aveva fatto la stessa fine della loro mamma. A onor del vero era stupito che il fratello avesse accettato così bene la sua presenza quando l'aveva allontanato da Jessica e iniziava a temere che fosse perché in quel momento non avrebbe saputo a chi altro rivolgersi, ma ora che si erano ritrovati, avrebbe fatto di tutto perché la fiducia nei suoi confronti non venisse più meno.  
Nel frattempo Sam, dopo aver cercato di nuovo di divincolarsi un paio di volte, si era finalmente arreso, sistemandosi meglio e provando a chiudere gli occhi nella speranza di non doversene pentire. Non aveva voglia di rivedere quella scena che lo straziava tutte le volte, ma purtroppo Dean aveva ragione: aveva urgente bisogno di farsi una bella dormita. Erano giorni infatti che provava in tutti i modi a resistere finché crollava per la stanchezza, venendo puntualmente svegliato dal solito incubo dopo un'ora o due. E pensare che da anni ormai riposava benissimo senza il minimo problema...  
Gli sfuggì un sospiro a quel pensiero e il fratello, non visto, strinse appena la presa e lo guardò intenerito, accarezzandogli la schiena. Doveva essere proprio stanco, rifletté, se aveva rinunciato così in fretta a farsi valere e il maggiore dei Winchester si augurò ancora di più che la sua idea funzionasse.  
Nel frattempo Sam , cullato da quel movimento ritmico e dal respiro calmo di Dean, che tante volte l'avevano fatto addormentare da bambino, scivolò di nuovo nel sonno, permettendo così al più grande di fare altrettanto con il sorriso sulle labbra, lieto di essere ancora in grado di farlo sentire meglio nonostante tutto.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e di aver reso bene le emozioni di Sam e Dean all'inizio della prima stagione. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Purtroppo, in questi ultimi giorni, le storie di entrambe le raccolte mi sono venute decisamente più lunghe del previsto, facendomi saltare qualche aggiornamento, ma ho cercato di rimediare pubblicando oggi il tutto. Spero sia valsa la pena aspettare e che non capiti più per questo Writober.  
Passando ad altro, vi informo che nel fandom di Edens Zero, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, sto continuando anche la raccolta “Frammenti di noi” per l'altra tabella del Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto. A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero, e buona serata!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	6. Day 8: Occhio

_**Day 8 : Occhio** _

Il quattordicenne Dean non aveva quasi fatto in tempo a rimettere piede nella loro stanza al motel che il suo fratellino, appena visto il brutto livido che aveva già intorno all'occhio dopo il pugno ricevuto poco prima da un ragazzo più grande al bar, era corso a prendere del ghiaccio e il kit del pronto soccorso.  
«Lascia stare, Sammy, faccio io» protestò stancamente lasciandosi cadere su una poltrona, ancora tutto rintronato dai colpi ricevuti. In effetti forse non era stata una grande idea cercare di fregare quel tipo alto e muscoloso che stava giocando a poker con i suoi amici, ma erano a corto di soldi e il padre non si era ancora fatto sentire. Doveva pur guadagnare qualche dollaro e quello gli era sembrato il metodo più semplice e veloce, visto che nessuno si fidava ancora a dargli un lavoro. Per fortuna sembrava più grande della sua età, e difficilmente aveva problemi a entrare nei locali e avvicinare qualcuno che si divertiva con le carte o il biliardo.  
«Che ti è successo?» gli chiese preoccupato Sam dopo qualche secondo, mettendogli il ghiaccio sulla parte gonfia e dolorante mentre controllava in fretta se c'erano altri danni in punti visibili e Dean si sentì davvero in colpa per quello sguardo. Era ancora piccolo e chissà cosa si stava immaginando in quella testolina sempre attiva, ma per quanto gli dispiacesse vederlo così spaventato, non aveva alcuna intenzione di spiegargli cosa faceva e soprattutto perché. Fino a poco tempo prima avrebbe rinunciato senza problemi a quasi tutto il cibo che gli spettava pur di non farlo mancare a lui, ma da quando era riuscito a guadagnare i suoi primi dollari in un bar dopo aver osservato di nascosto come faceva il padre, preferiva rischiare di prenderle, se aveva la fortuna di ingannare subito il proprietario e alcuni avventori sulla sua vera età. Sperava però di doverlo informare di questo il più tardi possibile e anche quella volta inventò a malincuore l'ennesima bugia, cercando di restare sul vago e di non prestare attenzione a quei rimproveri che lo facevano sempre sentire strano. Non era normale che fosse un bambino di appena dieci anni a dirgli di non mettersi nei guai, ma in fondo andava bene così. Era bello, in un certo senso, che Sam si preoccupasse tanto per lui e gli piaceva anche che fosse il fratellino a medicargli i lividi e le ferite che si guadagnava ogni tanto con quei trucchetti.  
«Per fortuna era rimasta un po' di crema adatta ma dovremo ricomprarla» lo informò serio dopo avergliela spalmata delicatamente intorno all'occhio, talmente gonfio che ormai faticava a tenerlo aperto.  
«Va bene. Grazie, Sammy» gli disse con un sorriso che sembrò preoccuparlo ancora di più.  
«Sicuro di stare bene, Dean? Sei strano» domandò sospettoso.  
«Tranquillo, sono solo stanco. È stata una giornata pesante» lo rassicurò alzandosi. In realtà si sentiva scoppiare la testa ed era certo di avere anche altri lividi sparsi ovunque ma non era il caso che il più piccolo ne fosse informato. Avrebbe preso il prima possibile un antidolorifico e controllato più tardi i danni, ma Sam non sembrava disposto ad arrendersi così facilmente. Ora che ci pensava, non era stata una mossa furba da parte sua rimanere tranquillo su una poltrona lasciandogli fare tutto, ma purtroppo era tardi per rimediare.  
«Ho un po' di mal di testa ma passerà in fretta» cedette alla fine, quando non riuscì più a sopportare quello sguardo preoccupato e accusatorio insieme.  
«Sicuro?» insistette il fratellino poco convinto.  
«Sicurissimo» rispose sorridendo, mentre tirava fuori una pastiglia dal kit ancora aperto e la mandava giù con un sorso d'acqua.  
«Posso preparare io la cena» si offrì Sam.  
«Non preoccuparti, fratellino. Ci penso io. Li hai già finiti i compiti?» disse con finta disinvoltura, augurandosi di riuscire a distrarlo.  
«Sì» mormorò il piccolo con un lieve sospiro. Non era ancora del tutto convinto da quelle risposte ma sapeva per esperienza che insistere sarebbe servito solo a litigare e non voleva farlo stare peggio. Si ripromise che l'avrebbe tenuto d'occhio quella sera e nei giorni successivi, sperando di non avere brutte sorprese, e nel frattempo si sarebbe goduto la bellissima sensazione di casa che aveva sempre quando Dean preparava da mangiare per entrambi.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto la seconda storia di oggi! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e di aver reso bene il tutto, visto che non è venuta come avevo immaginato. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Passando ad altro, vi informo che nel fandom di Edens Zero, sempre su AO3 ed Efp, sto continuando anche la raccolta “Frammenti di noi” per l'altra tabella del Writober. Passate a trovarmi anche lì, se vi va, e grazie a chi le darà un'occhiata. :3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo inoltre il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto, augurandovi una buona serata e buonanotte per dopo.  
Un bacio e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


	7. Day 11: Favola

_**Day 11 : Favola** _

Erano giorni ormai che Sam stava male e il piccolo Dean iniziava a temere che non sarebbe riuscito a curarlo da solo, ma sapeva di non poterlo portare da un medico in assenza del padre.  
Con un sospiro, uscì dalla farmacia con una nuova scorta di antipiretico e uno sciroppo per la tosse, augurandosi che bastassero finché il genitore non fosse tornato a riprenderli, e si diresse di nuovo verso il motel, dove il fratellino lo stava sicuramente aspettando. Gli era dispiaciuto lasciarlo solo, ma qualcuno doveva pur fare la spesa ogni tanto.  
Una volta varcata la soglia, mollò i sacchetti accanto alla porta e andò subito da lui, scoprendo con orrore che la febbre doveva essersi alzata ancora.  
«Dean?» mormorò il piccolo a fatica, aprendo gli occhi lucidissimi non appena si sentì sfiorare la fronte accaldata.  
«Sono qui, Sammy, tranquillo. Metto via la spesa e sono subito da te, d'accordo?» lo rassicurò dolcemente, sperando non si accorgesse della preoccupazione nella sua voce.  
Il fratellino si limitò ad annuire, probabilmente troppo cotto di febbre per pensare come si deve, e il più grande si costrinse ad allontanarsi dal letto per qualche minuto. Avrebbe passato il resto della giornata accanto a lui, come faceva sempre quando stava male, ma doveva prima mettere al sicuro le loro preziose scorte di cibo.  
Una volta sistemata l'ultima scatola, riempì di nuovo di acqua fresca il catino e controllò di avere tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto servirgli prima di tornare da Sam, che aveva sentito spesso tossire. Quanto avrebbe voluto poterlo guarire schioccando le dita o qualcosa del genere, ma più di così, per disgrazia di entrambi, non sapeva fare.  
Con l'ennesimo sospiro della giornata, gli infilò il termometro sotto l'ascella trovando il fratellino praticamente inerte. Nonostante avesse aperto subito gli occhi, infatti, non disse una sola parola mentre il più grande, ignorandone i brividi, scostava a malincuore le coperte e gli alzava la maglietta, domandandosi preoccupato se non fosse il caso di chiamare il padre e chiedergli di abbandonare la caccia almeno per qualche ora, giusto il tempo di farlo vedere da un medico, ma ci avrebbe pensato più tardi. Al momento la sua priorità era dargli un minimo di sollievo, prima che cuocesse davvero.  
Gli sembrò che il tempo si fosse dilatato mentre aspettava il responso tenendogli premuto il braccio contro le costole, e quando finalmente tirò fuori la bacchettina di vetro, trattenne a fatica un'imprecazione. La febbre era più alta del previsto e Dean stava giusto estraendo dalla scatola una supposta da mettergli con urgenza quando Sam, che negli ultimi minuti aveva dato solo qualche leggero colpetto di tosse ogni tanto, illudendolo chissà come che gli stesse passando, si ritrovò senza fiato per un violento accesso che dovette infiammargli ancora di più la gola, visti i pietosi lamenti che non riuscì a trattenere.  
In un attimo il più grande fu di nuovo al suo fianco, stringendolo a sé per evitare che cadesse dal letto e avvicinandogli alle labbra un bicchiere d'acqua fresca, a cui il fratellino si attaccò avidamente con le lacrime che gli rigavano le guance.  
«Bevi piano» lo ammonì l'altro preoccupato, decidendo a quel punto di dargli prima lo sciroppo. Non sarebbe stato facile, viste le storie che faceva sempre, ma per una volta avrebbe dovuto costringerlo, con le buone o con le cattive.  
«Mi gira la testa» si lamentò questi debolmente quando Dean, dopo qualche minuto, gli fece appoggiare la schiena sul cuscino che aveva sistemato contro la spalliera.  
«Lo so ma è questione di un attimo. Il tempo di mandar giù la medicina» lo rassicurò, versandone un po' in un cucchiaio, che avvicinò poi alle sue labbra screpolate.  
«Non lo voglio» mormorò il piccolo, voltandosi dall'altra parte, e il maggiore sospirò impercettibilmente.  
«Coraggio, ti sentirai meglio dopo» riprovò in tono dolce, sentendosi stringere il cuore nel vedere la sua reazione all'ennesimo colpo di tosse. Non si aspettava certo di convincerlo con così poco, ma il fratellino, evidentemente, si sentiva troppo male per discutere e aprì quasi subito la bocca quel tanto che bastava per far passare il cucchiaio, mandando giù lo sciroppo con aria schifata.  
«Bravo!» lo lodò stupito Dean, aiutandolo a sdraiarsi di nuovo prima di andare a bagnare la supposta.  
Poco dopo era di nuovo al suo fianco e in pochi secondi la spinse tra le sue natiche prima che questi potesse capire bene cosa stava succedendo. Lo sentì irrigidirsi per un attimo al momento dell'intrusione ma bastarono delle parole dolci e una mano appoggiata sul fianco per bloccare sul nascere qualunque protesta ormai inutile.  
«Cerca di dormire un po' adesso» gli disse piano quando fu sicuro che non ci sarebbero state brutte sorprese, rivestendolo e rimboccandogli le coperte.  
«Stai qui?» domandò speranzoso Sam, tenendo a fatica gli occhi aperti.  
«Tranquillo, non ti lascio» lo rassicurò Dean, appoggiandogli sulla fronte un panno bagnato che il fratellino accolse con un sospiro di sollievo.  
Si addormentò poco dopo ma il più grande, come promesso, non si mosse dalla poltrona che aveva trascinato giorni prima vicino al letto. In teoria avrebbe dovuto approfittarne per fare i compiti, sebbene per il momento non se ne parlasse di andare a scuola lasciando a se stesso Sammy, ma in pratica alzava gli occhi dai libri ogni pochi minuti per controllare come stava e rinfrescargli il viso.  
Dopo un po' gli provò di nuovo la febbre senza ottenere da parte sua la minima reazione, scoprendo così che la medicina, nonostante il lieve miglioramento, non stava funzionando come avrebbe dovuto, e a quel punto chiamò il padre, augurandosi di riuscire a parlarci. L'avrebbe rassicurato sentirsi dire da lui che il fratellino, molto probabilmente, non aveva nulla di grave, ma purtroppo gli rispose solo la segreteria e il piccolo, affranto, dovette accontentarsi di lasciargli un messaggio in cui gli spiegava la situazione, chiedendogli di tornare presto.  
Una volta messo giù, incapace di sopportare oltre la sua aria sofferente e il respiro accelerato, lo spogliò quasi del tutto per fargli le spugnature. Gli dispiaceva vederlo rabbrividire ogni volta che il panno bagnato passava delicatamente sulla sua pelle senza riuscire a svegliarlo ma non sapeva più cosa fare. Fosse stato per lui, avrebbe anche chiamato l'ambulanza, ma come avrebbe giustificato che fossero soli in un motel da giorni con un bambino ancora piccolo in simili condizioni?  
Ci volle parecchio prima che Sam aprisse gli occhi con grande sollievo di Dean, che gli appoggiò subito una mano sulla fronte per sentire la temperatura prima di andare a preparargli qualcosa da mangiare. Era ancora un po' caldo ma stava sicuramente meglio e il più grande, questa volta, si sentì meno uno schifo all'idea di allontanarsi dal letto per qualche minuto.  
Al suo ritorno reggeva tra le mani un vassoio con un piatto di minestra fumante per il fratellino e un sandwitch per sé. La sua idea era di imboccare il più piccolo per non affaticarlo ulteriormente, ma questi, sia pure debole e stanco per i molti giorni di febbre alta, non glielo permise.  
Sebbene la tosse si fosse un po' placata dopo lo sciroppo, però, non esisteva che gli facesse correre rischi con il brodo bollente, motivo per cui decise di tenere il tutto sulle gambe, standogli vicino il più possibile per permettergli di arrivare comodamente al cibo e ignorando il peso e il calore che passava attraverso il vassoio mentre divorava la sua cena come sempre.  
Al contrario, invece, Sam sembrava muoversi al rallentatore, aumentando senza accorgersene le sofferenze di entrambi, ma alla fine Dean riuscì a fargli mangiare quasi tutto con la promessa di una sorpresa appena avesse finito.  
Al termine del pasto lo vide quindi alzare gli occhi su di lui, chiaramente incuriosito, e sorridendo tirò fuori da un sacchetto, rimasto fino a quel momento ai piedi della poltrona, un libro colorato che lo fece restare a bocca aperta per la sorpresa appena capì di cosa si trattasse. Qualche giorno prima Dean aveva fatto finta di nulla quando il più piccolo, tornando insieme da scuola, si era fermato un attimo davanti alla vetrina di una libreria guardando con desiderio il volume, ma passando di lì quel pomeriggio con la spesa non aveva resistito alla tentazione di comprarglielo, nella speranza di distrarlo dalla malattia e regalargli magari un sonno più sereno. Sammy non sapeva ancora che là fuori esistevano davvero mostri e streghe, quindi una raccolta di favole non l'avrebbe spaventato, risultando anzi un ottimo regalo per un bambino che di sicuro si annoiava nei pochi momenti in cui riusciva a stare sveglio. Per quanto il maggiore si impegnasse, infatti, non era semplice giocare rimanendo sempre sul letto e cercando anche di non stancarlo troppo, quindi un libro poteva essere la soluzione ideale.  
«Me ne leggi una?» gli chiese poco dopo il piccolo, con un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro che il più grande non gli vedeva da troppo tempo. In realtà avrebbe potuto farlo anche da solo, dal momento che aveva imparato presto a leggere, ma Dean, suo malgrado incuriosito e felicissimo che il regalo fosse stato apprezzato, non ebbe cuore di obiettare, e si sedette quindi sul letto di fianco a lui.  
Per quel poco che ricordava dei suoi primi anni di vita, era abbastanza sicuro di non aver mai mostrato particolare interesse per quelle storie piene di mostri e creature strane, anzi, ma prima di ammalarsi Sam ne aveva parlato con la sua classe per chissà quale motivo, scoprendo stupito che molti genitori erano soliti leggere storie ai figli per conciliare loro il sonno o far passare il tempo, e da ciò che gli aveva raccontato appena riunitisi con gli occhi che brillavano, chiedendogli poi, con un'ombra di tristezza, se Mary e John Winchester l'avessero mai fatto almeno per lui, non sembrava così male addormentarsi in quel modo, come evidentemente facevano la maggior parte dei suoi compagni. Dean, per quanto si fosse sforzato, non era riuscito a ricordare questo particolare di quando era piccolo, ma di sicuro aveva invidiato per un attimo quei bambini più fortunati che potevano godersi momenti del genere con mamma e papà in una casa vera e propria, e vista la pessima situazione in cui si trovavano da giorni, aveva deciso che quella sarebbe stata, più o meno, un'ottima occasione per regalare a entrambi una parvenza di normalità. Se non altro Sam avrebbe avuto, per la prima volta, qualcuno che gli leggeva le favole prima di dormire, mentre lui avrebbe capito se fossero davvero sopravvalutate o spaventose come in fondo aveva sempre pensato dalla morte della madre.  
Tenendo stretto a sé il fratellino febbricitante, che lo scaldava come una piccola stufa, iniziò quindi a leggere ad alta voce la prima storia, godendosi il momento come non credeva potesse succedere. A dieci anni era convinto di essere già troppo grande per le favole, che invece affascinavano giustamente il più piccolo, ma scoprì che gli piacevano molto più delle lezioni del padre sulle creature che un giorno avrebbe dovuto cacciare, al punto che fu quasi deluso quando arrivarono alla fine del racconto. Avrebbe voluto leggerne un'altra, ma pur non essendo tardi, gli occhi di Sam si stavano già chiudendo e Dean decise controvoglia di tornare al suo ruolo di fratello maggiore.  
«Non sono stanco» provò a protestare il piccolo, evidentemente restio quanto lui a tornare alla realtà, quando il più grande allontanò il libro, ma questi sorrise e scosse appena la testa.  
«Dai, te ne leggo un'altra domani» gli promise con dolcezza, aiutandolo a bere ancora un po' prima di riadagiarlo tra le coperte, che rimboccò con cura.  
Il fratellino sbuffò ma era comunque molto debole e ben presto cedette al sonno seguendo il consiglio del più grande di ripensare alla storia appena ascoltata, anziché al mal di gola e a tutto il resto, nella speranza di entrambi che il trucco bastasse a tenere lontani gli incubi indotti dalla febbre.  
Lo stesso Dean continuava, suo malgrado, a rimuginare sulla lettura di poco prima, immaginando come sarebbe stato bello se fate o maghi buoni, per esempio, avessero aiutato il padre e gli altri cacciatori a uccidere streghe e mostri. L'idea lo fece sorridere sognante e divertito, ma purtroppo la realtà era ben diversa. Nel loro caso quelle sarebbero state solo altre creature spaventose da battere e il bambino, guardando Sam placidamente addormentato nel tentativo di distrarsi da quel triste pensiero, si ritrovò a chiedersi di nuovo, per l'ennesima volta negli ultimi giorni, se i genitori gli avessero mai letto le favole prima che la loro vita cambiasse completamente. Purtroppo aveva pochissimi ricordi dei suoi primi anni di vita e di certo non poteva chiedere al padre di aiutarlo a colmare questa lacuna. John Winchester non parlava volentieri della moglie ed era da tempo che sembrava essersi dimenticato qualunque gesto affettuoso nei loro confronti. Chissà se si sarebbe arrabbiato per una domanda simile?  
A quel punto i suoi occhi si posarono ancora sul libro, rimasto appoggiato ai piedi del letto, e una parte di lui desiderò ardentemente immergersi di nuovo nella lettura per distrarsi dai brutti pensieri e dal respiro accelerato di Sam che lo faceva impazzire da giorni, ma resistette alla tentazione, obbligandosi invece a finire i compiti e sistemare la cucina. Non sarebbe stato giusto nei suoi confronti approfittare del fatto che si fosse già addormentato e il giorno dopo, appena tornati dal pronto soccorso insieme al padre, si complimentò con se stesso per questa decisione. Come in fondo sapeva già, infatti, il fratellino non era messo per niente bene e ci vollero giorni, nonostante le medicine e i pasti sostanziosi che gli preparava, perché si riprendesse del tutto. Ore interminabili che i due passarono spesso a leggere insieme, tra un sonnellino e l'altro del più piccolo, permettendo per una volta anche a Dean di tornare ad essere il bambino che era per dei brevi momenti.  
Quest'ultimo, in particolare, non avrebbe mai pensato che quel libro sarebbe diventato così importante per entrambi, ma quando anni dopo venne a sapere per caso che Sam l'aveva conservato, in particolare per i confusi ricordi legati alla prima favola che avevano letto insieme, ne fu quasi commosso. A quanto pare quell'insolita serata non era stata speciale soltanto per lui...

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Secondo i programmi, la storia avrebbe dovuto essere molto più corta e più incentrata sul prompt (la mia solita incapacità a scrivere fic brevi :( ), ma come al solito ha preso vita propria ed è venuta così. XD Spero comunque di aver reso al meglio le emozioni di questi due poveri malcapitati e che vi sia piaciuta. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	8. Day 14: Tomba

Attenzione: spoiler sull'episodio 4.9.

  
_**Day 14 : Tomba**_

Sam aveva fatto di tutto e di più in quell'ultimo anno ma non era riuscito a impedire che i segugi infernali sbranassero Dean per trascinarlo all'Inferno e adesso avrebbe dovuto seppellirne il corpo martoriato. Non sapeva che avrebbe dato per essere al posto del fratello, e il pensiero che fosse morto per salvare lui rendeva il tutto ancora più insopportabile. Perché aveva dovuto infliggergli un dolore simile? Eppure sapeva, grazie a loro padre, cosa si provasse quando un altro si sacrificava per salvarti...  
Per fortuna c'era ancora Bobby al suo fianco, ma purtroppo la sua presenza non riusciva a confortarlo come avrebbe dovuto, anzi. C'erano addirittura momenti in cui Sam avrebbe preferito che non ci fosse, visto che l'anziano cacciatore insisteva per farlo mangiare e dormire, costringendolo ad allontanarsi ogni tanto dal corpo del suo amato fratello che quell'orribile notte aveva abbracciato e cullato a lungo, piangendo tutte le sue lacrime, prima di riuscire a caricarlo in macchina con la massima attenzione, premurandosi poi di lavare via il sangue incrostato e trattenendosi a fatica dall'impulso, ormai troppo radicato, di medicargli al più presto quelle terribili ferite. Come poteva adesso lasciarlo andare, forse per sempre, e continuare a vivere?  
Se non altro era riuscito a convincere Bobby, quasi minacciandolo, a non bruciare i suoi resti, nella speranza di riuscire presto a riportarlo indietro come Dean aveva fatto con lui, ma seppellirlo fu comunque una tortura e Sam, una volta sistemata una semplice croce di legno per segnalare il posto, rimase a lungo davanti alla tomba, cercando inutilmente la forza per allontanarsi. Suo fratello avrebbe meritato molto di più di quella misera sepoltura di cui solo lui e Bobby avrebbero conosciuto l'ubicazione, ma un funerale vero e proprio, e persino una lapide come si deve, sarebbero stati impensabili per dei cacciatori come loro e non gli restava altro che salutarlo in quel modo, cercando di non chiedersi se e quando avrebbe trovato il coraggio di passare ancora di lì.  
C'erano tante cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, e molte le aveva anche già dette notti prima mentre lo abbracciava disperato, stringendolo come se in quel modo potesse sentirlo e tornare indietro per ricambiare il gesto e consolarlo come aveva sempre fatto da quando erano bambini. Non l'aveva mai ringraziato per essere stato per lui il padre che in fondo non avevano mai avuto, né per tutte le volte che l'aveva aiutato e protetto in qualsiasi modo, finendo spesso nei guai per colpa sua. Senza contare che gli doveva delle scuse, e tante, per averlo fatto impazzire un giorno sì e l'altro pure quando si arrabbiava con il padre, litigandoci o dicendogliene comunque di tutti i colori mentre non c'era senza che Dean provasse più di tanto a farlo smettere. E soprattutto, doveva farsi perdonare per averlo abbandonato e non essersi nemmeno fatto sentire per parecchio tempo quando era andato a Stanford. Ricordava ancora la prima telefonata dopo mesi quando suo fratello, incapace di resistere oltre, l'aveva chiamato, all'insaputa del padre, per sapere come stava, chiedendogli almeno di mandargli un messaggio ogni tanto, giusto per essere sicuro che andasse tutto bene.  
Allora aveva sbuffato e alzato gli occhi al cielo, prendendo il più possibile le distanze come se sentirlo gli avesse dato fastidio, mentre in realtà era felicissimo che non fosse arrabbiato con lui come temeva per quell'ultimo litigio. Quanto tempo aveva sprecato inutilmente?  
Non che fosse pentito di essere andato a Stanford, dimostrando per qualche anno a se stesso e alla sua famiglia che pur essendo un Winchester avrebbe potuto avere una vita normale, se solo lo avesse voluto, ma facendo diversamente si sarebbe goduto di più la compagnia del suo amato fratellone, che ora gli mancava come l'aria.  
Pensandoci bene, però, i momenti passati insieme non sarebbero mai stati abbastanza ed era per questo che doveva sbrigarsi e tornare nella _loro_ macchina per riportarlo indietro il prima possibile.  
Sostenuto solo da questo pensiero, alla fine Sam fece uno sforzo enorme per rimettersi in piedi, come se fosse invecchiato di colpo di cent'anni, e dopo un'ultima carezza alla croce che aveva preparato di persona, si mise alla guida dell'Impala con la strana sensazione di occupare un posto non suo, promettendo a Dean, mentre si allontanava in silenzio nella notte, che l'avrebbe salvato ad ogni costo senza nemmeno pensare allo spavento che avrebbe procurato a Bobby quando il mattino dopo, alzatosi, non l'avesse trovato da nessuna parte.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Scrivere questa storia è stato davvero un colpo al cuore (non odiatemi, please!), ma spero di essere riuscita a trasmettere al meglio i sentimenti del povero Sam. Ammetto che certi particolari non me li ricordavo (e no, non sarei riuscita a rivedere gli episodi che mi servivano T-T), ma mi auguro di non aver fatto errori troppo grossi tra dimenticanze e piccoli (?) headcanon che non ho potuto fare a meno di inserire. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	9. Day 15: Incenso

_**Day 15 : Incenso** _

C'era odore di incenso nell'aria quando Sam aprì gli occhi a fatica, scoprendo di trovarsi in una stanza spoglia e senza finestre con degli strani simboli disegnati a terra e molte candele lungo le pareti e intorno a un tavolo davanti a lui. Non aveva idea di come ci fosse arrivato e il dolore martellante alle tempie non era d'aiuto.  
Lentamente realizzò di essere seduto su una scomoda sedia con i braccioli, ma quando provò ad alzarsi, si accorse di non poterlo fare: le braccia vi erano saldamente legate con delle corde e persino le caviglie erano bloccate insieme, rendendogli impossibile qualunque movimento.  
La situazione era decisamente brutta, ma il ragazzo cercò comunque di liberarsi con qualche strattone.  
Purtroppo rischiò solo di ribaltarsi, motivo per cui decise presto di lasciar perdere e guardarsi un po' intorno nel tentativo di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Aveva solo un vago ricordo di essere stato colpito alla testa da qualcuno che non era riuscito a vedere appena uscito dal locale in cui Dean aveva attirato l'attenzione di una ragazza seduta al bancone vicino a loro. Capendo che aria tirava, al termine della cena Sam aveva deciso di lasciarli soli e approfittarne per fare intanto qualche ricerca sul caso, ma al motel non ci era mai arrivato. Quanto tempo era passato da allora?  
«Ti sei svegliato, finalmente» disse in quel momento una voce femminile che il cacciatore non riconobbe e pochi secondi dopo apparve nel suo campo visivo una giovane donna, all'incirca della sua età, che sembrava mangiarselo con gli occhi.  
Sforzandosi un po', ricordò vagamente di averla già vista quella sera al bar e che a un certo punto, dopo svariati tentativi di fargli capire da lontano il suo interesse, avesse anche cercato di parlargli, ma lui aveva perso da poco Jessica e l'aveva quindi liquidata in maniera fin troppo brusca per i suoi standard, costringendola evidentemente a rivedere i suoi piani.  
Decisamente stupito dagli sviluppi, ringraziò di non averle dato confidenza, dal momento che la strana luce nei suoi occhi e il lungo coltello che appoggiò con noncuranza sul tavolo non promettevano nulla di buono.  
Mentre questa si avvicinava con il sorriso sulle labbra, provò ancora d'istinto a strattonare le corde nel disperato tentativo di liberare le braccia, ma quelle non cedettero.  
«Non mi affannerei troppo, se fossi in te. Non puoi fermare il mio rituale ma non pensiamoci adesso» sussurrò con una volce dolce che stonava terribilmente con le sue parole, il bel viso vicinissimo al suo come se volesse baciarlo, ma Sam voltò la testa dall'altra parte, cercando di pensare a un modo per uscirne.  
«Che genere di rituale?» ansimò suo malgrado mentre la ragazza, per ragioni note solo a lei, gli accarezzava lentamente il petto facendogli correre un brivido di piacere e disgusto lungo tutta la colonna. La situazione stava peggiorando sempre di più e al momento era del tutto inerme tra le mani di una sconosciuta decisamente squilibrata.  
«Non preoccuparti, abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo» insistette lei con lo stesso tono, guardandolo negli occhi con evidente desiderio misto a tristezza, ma Sam non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrendersi e ripeté deciso la domanda.  
La giovane lo fissò combattuta per qualche secondo ma alla fine fu costretta a cedere. Era fin troppo evidente che non fosse interessato alla sua compagnia e una rapida occhiata all'orologio appeso alla parete dietro di lui le fece capire che era ora di darsi da fare.  
«È una lunga storia ma dovresti sentirti onorato di farne parte» gli rispose con un sospiro, allontanandosi di poco con enorme sollievo del cacciatore per rimirare però il coltello alla luce delle candele.  
«Potrei anche esserlo se mi dicessi qualcosa in più» provò ancora Sam, nel tentativo di prendere tempo. Così legato non poteva fare nulla per contrastarla; la sua unica speranza era che Dean fosse già sulle sue tracce. Se fosse riuscito a distrarla abbastanza a lungo, poteva ancora salvarsi.  
«Resterei volentieri a parlare con te ma non abbiamo tutta la notte. Ammetto che in fondo mi dispiace sacrificarti ma la Dea vuole così e non posso permettermi di deluderla» confessò la ragazza con un pizzico di rimpianto, parlando probabilmente più a se stessa che a lui, prima di immergere la lama in una bacinella sul tavolo e tornare lentamente al suo fianco.  
«Non sei obbligata a farlo» riprovò il cacciatore, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto. Non aveva capito molto del suo discorso ma a questo punto era chiaro che fosse lei la misteriosa assassina che nelle ultime settimane aveva ucciso diversi giovani uomini lasciando sui corpi delle strane tracce che non erano riusciti ad attribuire a nessuna creatura sovrannaturale a loro conosciuta. A quanto pare aveva scelto lui come sua prossima vittima e quando la ragazza gli si avvicinò di nuovo, intravide sul suo polso uno strano simbolo come quello ripetuto più volte sul pavimento.  
«Sì, invece, ma non avere paura. Finirà presto, vedrai» sussurrò con una strana espressione, come se in realtà fosse sempre meno convinta di ciò che stava per fare, accarezzandogli con dolcezza una guancia un attimo prima di aprirgli un taglio profondo su un braccio che gli strappò un urlo. Non aveva idea di cosa ci fosse su quella lama ma la ferita bruciava terribilmente e la vista gli si appannò per un attimo mentre il sangue colava rapido in un'altra bacinella più piccola della precedente.  
Ottenuto ciò che voleva, la ragazza si allontanò di nuovo senza guardarlo, diretta verso il tavolo ingombro di oggetti che Sam, ansimante, non riusciva a identificare.  
Stordito dal dolore e dalla perdita di sangue, la vide aggiungere altri ingredienti prima di prendere un libro antico e pronunciare una formula di evocazione in una lingua sconosciuta con la voce che tremava. Alla fine prese un respiro profondo, afferrò di nuovo il coltello e tornò da lui, levandolo in alto come se volesse piantarglielo nel cuore, ma la sua mano stava visibilmente tremando. Che ci fosse ancora una minima possibilità di non farle portare a termine il rituale?  
«Aspetta!» riprovò a fatica senza neanche sapere bene cosa dirle. Avrebbe voluto fare appello al suo evidente ripensamento ma ormai faticava anche solo a stare sveglio e alla fine, a corto di idee, si ritrovò semplicemente a invocare tra sé il fratello per l'ultima volta.  
«Mi dispiace ma devo farlo. Manca poco ormai e ho bisogno del Suo favore» disse lei disperata, iniziando a calare l'arma, che però non arrivò mai a colpirlo. Un attimo dopo, infatti, il rumore di uno sparo rimbombò nella stanza e gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono per la sorpresa mentre dalla bocca le usciva uno strano suono, subito seguito da un rivolo di sangue che le colò sul mento.  
Sam la vide accasciarsi a terra e alle sue spalle apparve confusamente una figura che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.  
«Dean...» mormorò incredulo e sollevato, un attimo prima di perdere i sensi mentre questi lo raggiungeva di corsa urlando il suo nome.  
Si svegliò poco dopo con la testa appoggiata alla spalla del fratello e la sua voce nelle orecchie ma all'inizio non si sforzò nemmeno di aprire gli occhi. Aveva la nausea e si sentiva troppo debole per fare qualsiasi cosa ma non poté evitare di sollevarsi di scatto con un lamento quando il maggiore gli premette un pezzo di stoffa sulla ferita per tamponare il sangue.  
«Scusa, Sammy, ma devo fermare l'emorragia» gli disse dispiaciuto, attirandolo di nuovo vicino a sé.  
Per qualche secondo regnò il silenzio mentre Sam si sforzava di non gemere per il dolore e Dean inveiva contro la ragazza. Era stata una fortuna che si fosse accorto in tempo della sparizione del fratello, che aveva rintracciato grazie al GPS del telefono, arrivando appena in tempo per salvarlo. Non era certo in buone condizioni, ma sapeva che sarebbe potuta andare molto peggio. Come avrebbero infatti scoperto qualche ora dopo grazie al libro che il più grande aveva deciso di portar via dalla sua cantina, la giovane stava cercando di evocare un'antichissima divinità pagana che pretendeva sacrifici umani per elargire i suoi favori e Sam avrebbe dovuto essere la sua ultima vittima. Per fortuna, in un certo senso, la ragazza si era invaghita di lui, decidendo quindi di aspettarne il risveglio per potergli parlare prima di ucciderlo, o Dean non sarebbe mai arrivato in tempo.  
Poco dopo il sangue si fermò e il maggiore dei Winchester poté finire di liberarlo dalle corde e rimetterlo faticosamente in piedi, sostenendolo per tutto il tragitto fino all'Impala e dentro al motel, dove lo adagiò subito su uno dei letti per medicargli la ferita e mettergli del ghiaccio sul livido che si era già formato nel punto colpito dalla ragazza per stordirlo.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la terza storia di oggi! Purtroppo ci ho messo decisamente più del previsto con queste ultime fic (e con questa in particolare), ma non c'era verso di farle venire fuori in maniera decente e volevo evitare di saltare dei prompt.  
Il povero Sam è finito di nuovo nei guai, ma per fortuna Dean è arrivato in tempo. Non sono riuscita a inventarmi una divinità pagana specifica per il rituale, ma spero di aver reso il tutto in maniera almeno decente. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo il gruppo facebook che ho fondato tempo fa, principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto, augurandovi una buona serata e buonanotte per dopo.  
Un bacio e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


End file.
